wintersonatafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Inowannabe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winter Sonata Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Inowannabe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:54, September 27, 2011 Hi! About the Winter Sonata Anime Adaptation Summary page...I think the templates are ok. You don't need to enter every episode name into list. I've formed a category page. Just add every episode page to the category. That will be easier. Wings of the Wind 04:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Pics The pics you post are amazing :wow: Where do you get them from? Wings of the Wind 10:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) well I get them from the episode itself . I'll post pictures for ep 8 too ,and check out the fourm page. Inowannabe 11:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I've created a page for Sanghyeok. It needs a pic. Don't forget to add some there :D Wings of the Wind 06:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Front Page Hi! I've changed the front page. Tell me what you think of it. Also, are you an admin here? It'd be nice to get access to the theme design. A snowy opaque backdrop will suit the front page. btw leave message in my talk page. Wings of the Wind 10:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Reply It's really been a long time. I was and am quite busy with on going projects. I've to wait till next week for holiday. Besides I've just gained new rights in my other wiki. Do you read manga? If you do you can check it out. Wings of the Wind 04:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) 'Editing Episodes' I need help with other pages which I added to anime episodes page for pictures and I like to edit Jin seok page though I need nice pictures of her and her husband Yungguk as well? thank you 'in advance' DaemonSpadeD 11:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply to your editing Thanks for editing Winter Sonata Song Sheets. I like it ,You are indeed doing Great !!! DaemonSpadeD 15:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Additional Episode Editing within this week, I will add episodes 18-19 which episodes 11-15 will be left for editing.I will just keep you updated --DaemonSpadeD 11:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I already accomplished Episodes 18 and 19,I will re-watched again episodes 11-15 and eventually finished the entire anime series in fullness. If I have enough time to squeeze in , I will post articles. --DaemonSpadeD 13:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Query' Do we need to include the following characters: Professor Jinwoo, Kang Meehi, Claude, Jung Hyunsoo, Kim Yeonhee, Senior Kim, and other minor characters? --DaemonSpadeD 13:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Whatz up? Do you wanna add a slider here like Noblesse Wiki? It'll be good. You can add episode pics one after one or do it with the two main character pics. The pics here are of really good quality so they'll all look good. Too bad I can't lend a hand to you two on chapter pages (my server is too slow and limited downloading). But you are doing good so I'll just clean up the grammar and pic arrangement, ok? Wings of the Wind 07:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Pestering I've done some pestering in Oh-Chelin's page. Undo if awful. But tell me does it look ok with or without cell heading backgrounds. And suggest a suitable color for this wiki: like- Sky blue, Ice blue, Pastel green whatever. I'll be doing some more tempering tomorrow. Wings of the Wind 08:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) By changing color, I mean we can tamper with color in different templates and amboxes. But we cannot get access to theme without admin rights. If you change the main banner with the pale sea-green pic, write the small intros of main page in amboxes or whatever with same backcolor, they'll create a different effect (thus we can indirectly change theme without direct access). I'll check out the templates you've linked. :) Wings of the Wind 04:32, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Nice Slider for Front Page It is awesome venture, great Job XD DaemonSpadeD 18:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Additional Articles I will add later today DaemonSpadeD 18:17, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Front page Hi! Great job on frontpage. I'm free for half an hour or so. If you want, can have chat. Wings of the Wind 10:27, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, there seems to be some problem. Says connection not allowed and blah blah blah. Wings of the Wind 10:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You won't have any luck there buddy boy 'cause I don't have an account on fb (I don't wanna hv one either, too bothersome). [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 11:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) gmail is ok with me. sending a mail right away. [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 10:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Discussion I totally agree with your proposition, this wiki needs to be revitalize. :D--DaemonSpadeD 23:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) name of Sang-Hyeok's mother I will be adding a page named Kim Jung which I will combining fansubs and animax subs which is Kim Jung which I needed your response, it is not nice to have named sanghyeok's mother. thanks for editing my created pages for this wiki. --DaemonSpadeD 21:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Message Your welcome,always lending a hand and thanks for all improvements as well.I am trying to do more research so that this wiki will be interesting and information friendly. DaemonSpadeD 16:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) another imp bussiness Do you watch BEELZEBUB? [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 10:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) SOPA/ PIPA issue Hi! Well, I'm going nutz hearing about the SOPA/ PIPA issue. Dunno how this wikia will be affected but if wikia is compelled to shut down, where will our precious wikis go...that's insane! To oppose this, many wikis are blackening out. What should be done to stop this ridicule? [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 05:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) A few suggestions It's been a long while buddy boy. How r u doing? After watching this wiki for quite some time, I must say there are certain things to be done to make it a perfect wiki as the story is already wrapped up. *changing the slider pic for image gallery (although I did the pic, it looks horrible if stretched) *bringing it to limelight...e.g. adding facebook link *having official admin..you'll suit the place perfectly [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 05:52, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Wasn't that a co-incidence. I was clogged in a festival like that too, and worse, amidst our final exam. But fortunately, it's all over now. And I am back :D [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 11:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC) What is the dimension of this front page slider? [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 05:15, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Have whipped up one...but not sure if it's working. --[[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 05:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Slider pic Thanks :) I was worried when it was pasted on white surface but on the black slider...it does look ok *sigh of relief* [[User talk:Wings of the Wind|'Wings of the Wind']] 06:48, February 20, 2012 (UTC)